Five little things (Deamus)
by trulyterrified
Summary: Five short Deamus drabble written to five different songs. Slash


The rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.(I'm only going to do five though)

Sorry if there are mistakes, or there are mistakes, I only had around three and a half minutes to write each one so they won't be very good.

* * *

1. Change – Taylor Swift

It was a cold night and Seamus sat in the Gryffindor common room, on a chair to his self. He looked up as her heard the common room door open, and a wide smile appeared on his face as his best friend Dean walked in. When Dean saw him he returned his smile, and took a seat next to him. 'What you doing?' Dean asked Seamus, looking at the parchment in front of him. 'Oh nothing really, just some potions homework' Seamus replied, pushing the stuff to the side. There was an awkward silence between them. 'So…' Dean began, causing Seamus to turn and face him, with a confused look on his face. 'You ready to admit I was right?' he asked, smirking. Seamus sighed. Dean had finally managed to drag him along to his first meeting with Dumbledore's Army, and although he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed himself, learning all the new things that Harry taught them. Seamus shrugged 'Alright, you were right, I had fun' he told Dean, making him smile even more. 'So, are you going to come again next time?' Dean asked him. 'Of course, I've got to learn to fight so I can protect you right?' Seamus raised an eyebrow and laughed. Dean opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything he could he was interrupted by Seamus' warm lips against his.

2. Us – Regina Spektor  
'You nearly done Dean? I can barely feel my legs anymore' Seamus asked jokingly. Deans eyes darted up from his notebook to meet Seamus' quickly. 'I need to make sure I capture how beautiful you look' he replied laughing. Seamus snorted, but smiled at him. They were sitting down by the lake, and Seamus was letting Dean draw him. 'Okay I'm done' Dean said finally. 'Finally!' Seamus said, standing up and stretching his legs. He walked round behind Dean and looked at the drawing over his shoulder. 'It's amazing' he told him, kissing him gently on the forehead. Dean smiled and turned around, returning the kiss. 'It's really hot' He said casually, shading his eyes from the smile. Seamus' eyes gleamed with a look that Dean knew meant that he was planning something. He reached his arms out towards Dean. 'Seamus… what are you doing?' he asked slowly. 'Oh just-' suddenly he lifted Dean up in his arms. Dean was quite a bit taller than him, but he was thin and light, and Seamus was strong. 'cooling you off!' Seamus shouted as he threw Dean in the lake. Dean swam to the surface and laughed as he saw Seamus jump in to join him.

3. Five days of summer – Joe Brooks  
Dean leaned against the window pane, watching as the rain rolled down the glass. 'So, what do you think of Ireland?' Dean turned his head to see Seamus standing at his feet smiling. Seamus was his best friend, and he was staying with him and his mum for the holidays. 'It's beautiful' Dean said, not talking about the country. He released his mistake and turned his head to the window again 'Rainy though' he added quickly. Seamus laughed lightly, and Dean couldn't help himself thinking about how cute his friends laugh sounded. 'Move your feet a bit' Seamus told him, as he picked up Deans legs and sat on the opposite side of the window sill to him, and then lay him legs down again, on top of his. 'So you like it here?' he asked, smiling at him. 'I love it' Dean told him, looking at him and returning smiling.

4. Back to December – Taylor Swift  
Dean pushed himself up in his bed and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He couldn't sleep, he never could these days. He looked over to the bed next to him. He couldn't see much of the boy in it, only a messy mop of sandy hair sticking out from under the covers. He sighed as watched the boy and then finally managed to draw his eyes away from him. Apart from him, Seamus and Neville, the dormitory was empty. Ron and Harry where away somewhere, having a big adventure, whilst he was still there, left behind. He hadn't minded when they left, he hadn't even been that close to Harry or Ron. But now he wished he could be with them, well really he just wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Staying at Hogwarts with Seamus only brought back painful memories. He had been offered the most amazing opportunity in the world, one that most people would die for. The opportunity to go out with someone he had been in love with for years. But Dean being Dean, sensible, reliable, level-headed Dean, had said no. He thought that the person deserved better, better than he could ever give. But he realised now, that by saying no, when he should have said yes, Dean had lost his best friend. He should have never said no to Seamus.

5. If I Die Young – The Band Perry  
Dean lay awake, staring at the stars. He couldn't remember what it felt like to sleep in a real bed anymore. Ever since the news that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back and looking for muggle borns, he and a group of others had to go on the run. Dean knew it was dangerous, and he knew that the chances of him not making it out alive where high, but that's not what scared him the most. What if he never got to see Seamus again? He had left his best friend back at Hogwarts, and he had had no way of knowing how he had been doing for months. Dean knew that Snape was in charge of the school now, and that he was cold hearted and cruel. What would he do to Seamus? Surely they wouldn't hurt him… would they? Dean rolled over on to his side and tried to get some sleep. He had to stay strong, he was going to get out of there, he had to. He had to get back to Seamus, to keep him safe, and tell him for the first time, that he loved him.  
That's all, I hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
